Smoke without fire
by Skayt
Summary: Cuisiner ? Quelle plaie ! Ca le devient d'autant plus lorsque la fumée envahie l'appartement et réveille de très mauvais souvenirs. (défi de LiliEhlm pour Lessa-chan et moi -et elle-)


_Hello,_

 _Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné le fait que LiliEhlm était un génie ? Non ? C'est une erreur de ma part. C'est clairement ce qu'elle est ! Une génie (non je n'inventerais pas de mot car le seul qui me vient à l'esprit, là, est pas un mot inventé) génialement géniale et même plus que ça (ouais carrément)._

 _Donc voilà, ce génie a lancé un petit défi à Lessa-chan et moi (ce qui peut paraître logique). Initialement on devait être trois, puisque notre petit génie devait participer... mais finalement non (pour l'instant. Vous pouvez toujours aller la harceler pour qu'elle le fasse ;))_

 _ **Le prompt** : "Stiles cuisine. Mais, pas doué comme il est, il fait cramer la plupart des aliments. Peter, alerté par l'odeur de fumée, ne peut s'empêcher de paniquer. L'odeur lui fait penser à celle qu'il a sentit le jour de l'incendie._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Smoke without fire**

L'appartement était calme.

Très calme.

Un chouïa trop calme pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas de ce calme.

On ne s'en inquiétait pas.

Stiles et Peter ne sont, après tout, pas vraiment de ceux qui s'inquiètent lorsqu'un endroit s'avère être calme. Trop calme, certes, mais dans « trop calme » il y a « calme ».

 _Et toc !_

L'appartement était vide.

Pas vide-vide dans le sens « Oh ! Saperlipopette ! Il n'y a pas âme qui vive, ici. Diantre, mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? »... vu qu'il n'y avait pas personne, justement.

 _Bah ouais._

Il y avait Stiles et Peter.

Stiles et Peter qui, d'ailleurs, ne s'inquiétaient toujours pas du calme trop calme ambiant.

Et pour cause...

Chargés des recherches, on leur confiait décidément toujours la meilleure partie du boulot, y avait pas à dire, le loup-garou et l'hyperactif s'étaient, après de longues minutes de travail acharné, autorisés une petite pause.

Bien méritée, la petite pause, à leurs yeux...

Petite pause qui n'avait de petite que le nom.

 _Chuuuut. Faut pas l'dire._

Le premier, Peter, était à présent endormi sur le canapé du salon. Du semblant de salon car, soyons honnête, c'était pas vraiment un salon comme on s'y attend lorsqu'on entend parler de salon. Sa veste, remontée sur lui, faisait office de couverture improvisée et pas bien chaude... mais on ne dormait jamais vraiment tout à fait si on avait pas de couverture, après tout, et mieux valait en avoir une pas bien chaude que pas du tout. _Non_?

La tête du lycanthrope reposait sur son bras droit tandis que le gauche pendait lamentablement, il faut dire ce qu'il en est, dans le vide. Quand Stiles était réapparu, tout guilleret, dans le salon, prêt à reprendre le boulot là où ils l'avaient laissés tantôt, il s'était arrêté net lorsqu'il avait vu son compagnon d'infortune paisiblement endormi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait le plaisir de voir un Peter pas trop sur ses gardes, détendu, endormi. Il décida donc de ne pas faire l'âne, de ne pas faire un boucan du diable et de laisser l'autre se reposer.

D'où le calme.

Tout s'explique.

Assis par terre, en tailleur, le dos contre le canapé, Stiles jonglait entre son propre ordinateur et celui de Peter, qu'il n'avait pas daigné reverrouiller. L'adolescent comparait les sites, les informations, la pertinence de celles-ci. Il copiait puis collait ce qui était susceptible de les intéresser et comptait en discuter avec le loup-garou plus tard.

Quand il serait réveillé.

C'est légèrement plus pratique pour parler, voyez-vous.

Stiles était étonnamment plus efficace maintenant qu'il travaillait seul. Tout le retard que Peter et lui avaient pu prendre à parler, se chamailler, se menacer avait presque été comblé.

Quand soudain... ce fut le drame.

Grimaçant, Stiles tourna rapidement la tête vers le canapé afin de s'assurer que le lycanthrope dormait toujours à poings fermés. Être réveillé par le gargouillement du ventre d'un adolescent affamé ? Y avait quand même plus sympa comme manière de quitter les bras de Morphée, non ?

Assurément.

Stiles aurait volontiers supplié Peter de faire quelque chose à manger. De le nourrir, lui, pauvre lycéen sans le moins talent culinaire (tant pis s'il s'avérait que ce ne soit pas l'exacte vérité) qu'il était. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui promettre monts et merveilles afin de parvenir à ses fins ; enchaîner les offres alléchantes afin de le faire craquer et aller cuisiner.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Parce que Peter dormait toujours et qu'il semblait n'avoir rien entendu... pour de vrai !

Parfait.

Génial.

Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul, comme le grand garçon qu'il était supposé être.

Qu'il était.

Parfois.

\- T'as pas intérêt à faire semblant de dormir et te réveiller quand tout sera fait, marmonna Stiles, tout en essayant de réinstaller correctement Peter sur le canapé.

Un loup-garou pouvait-il avoir mal au dos au réveil à cause d'une mauvaise position ? Dans le doute, mieux valait supposer qu'ils pouvaient... et donc lui épargner ces souffrances.

 _Quel gentil Stiles !_

L'adolescent, prudent, et surtout conscient de sa maladresse frôlant le pouvoir surnaturel, posa les ordinateurs sur la table basse avant de migrer vers la cuisine.

La cuisine, son endroit favori... peu importe où il se trouvait.

Il y avait toujours de bonnes choses à manger dans une cuisine, après tout.

Enfin non... c'était pas toujours bon... mais il y avait toujours quelque chose à manger, dans une cuisine.

Sauf dans celle de Derek hale.

Heureusement que Peter était là, bon sang de bois !

Stiles avait le nez dans le frigo des Hale. Enfin pas que le nez. Il y avait aussi toute sa tête, et le reste de son corps... même s'il n'était, techniquement parlant, pas vraiment-vraiment dans le frigo.

Il ne faisait pas encore suffisamment chaud pour aller dans le frigo.

 _Hey ! Pas fou l'animal !_

Doooonc, le nez dans le frigo, Stiles cherchait quelque chose de comestible.

De vraiment comestible.

De réellement comestible.

Genre... quelque chose de comestible pour de vrai !

On pouvait donc d'office éliminer toutes ces bricoles étranges qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se faire passer pour des raviolis ou des nuggets.

Plutôt mourir de faim que de manger les raviolis et les nuggets des Hale !

Lequel des deux se faisait des raviolis ou des nuggets, d'ailleurs ?

L'adolescent ricana en s'imaginant Derek en train de manger ses infâmes nuggets de poulet industriels pendant que Peter faisait tomber des croquettes de pomme de terre en forme de fantôme dans l'assiette de son neveu... avant d'aller manger à son tour.

Avant d'aller manger quoi ?

Oh. Tiens. Avant d'aller manger une salade !

Peter avait la tête d'un mec qui mange une salade...

Ou une omelette.

Ou une pizza.

L'adolescent plaqua alors une main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas éclater de rire avec l'élégance d'un... Hmm... d'un truc pas franchement élégant.

\- Oooooooh ! Mon précieux !

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être suffisamment appétissant dans ce réfrigérateur pour réussir à arracher un « Oooooooh » alléché à Stiles ?

Devinez.

\- Viens ici, mon bébé, souffla-t-il en retirant l'aliment de son étagère. Viens voir papa.

Tenant la pizza tel le Graal en personne, bien que le Graal ne soit pas une personne, enfin pas à sa connaissance du moins... mais pourquoi pas, après tout, il n'y a pas de raison que le Graal ne soit pas une personne...

Puis ça expliquerait pourquoi personne n'a jamais été foutu de le trouver, ce satané Graal.

Donc, tenant la pizza tel le Graal, Stiles dut cependant l'abandonner sur le plan de travail afin de pouvoir aller correctement fouiller tous les placards de la cuisine pour trouver ce qu'il souhaitait.

Non ce n'était pas le four.

Oui, il savait où se trouvait celui-ci ; merci de vous inquiéter.

Quand tout fut parfait, du moins ça l'était carrément aux yeux de Stiles, il enfourna la pizza dans... et bien dans le four.

Il n'allait pas la faire cuire en soufflant dessus, après tout.

o o o

\- Merde, merde, meeeeeerde ! Hurla soudaine Stiles, alors qu'une odeur pas des plus agréables venait lui chatouiller les narines.

Pour information, une odeur de cramé qui vous chatouille les narines c'est à peu près aussi agréable que des chatouilles sur la plante des pieds pendant que vous dormez...

Ou un seau d'eau sur la tête pendant que vous dormez.

Ou un lancé de chats sur votre personne pendant que vous dormez.

Ou que sept oreillers dans la figure pendant que vous dormez.

Ou que... vous avez compris l'idée.

C'est pas très agréable.

L'adolescent se précipita donc dans la cuisine afin d'essayer de sauver la pizza. Même s'il doutait fortement qu'il y ait encore quoi que ce soit à sauver.

Comme quoi, il aurait mieux fait de réveiller Peter !

Peter n'aurait jamais osé laisser brûler la pizza.

Comment lui, Stiles, avait-il pu laisser pareille chose arriver ? Non mais franchement... ça frôlait le sacrilège, là.

L'hyperactif manqua donc le réveil de Peter, dont les narines étaient, elles aussi, titillées par cette odeur, toujours très agréable il va sans dire, de pizza cramée.

Il manqua également tout ce qui suivi.

Il manqua le regard paniqué. Les yeux écarquillés.

Il manqua le visage terrifié. Pâle comme la mort.

Il manqua les tremblements des mains, qui allèrent rapidement trouver refuge sous la veste.

Il manqua les respirations erratiques de Peter qui tentait de rester calme, de se contrôler, de rester humain.

Il manqua la première sortie des crocs.

Il manqua leur première disparition.

Il manqua Peter qui se mettait en boule sur le canapé, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse, sa tête dans les bras.

Il manqua Peter qui tentait de respirer.

Il manqua Peter qui ne pouvait plus lutter.

Stiles manqua tout ça... trop occupé qu'il était à sauver une pizza.

Ce que Stiles ne manqua pas, en revanche, ce fut Peter qui le plaquait brutalement contre la porte du réfrigérateur. Un bras sous sa gorge, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

Ce que Stiles ne manqua pas, ce fut le souffle saccadé d'un Peter encore terrifié contre sa peau.

Ce que Stiles ne manqua pas, c'était les mains tremblantes de Peter, qui ne le maintenait pas si bien que ça, finalement.

Ce que Stiles ne manqua pas... ce fut le regard fuyant du lycan qui semblait lutter contre lui-même.

La gorge nouée, Stiles n'avait pas peur.

Enfin si... quand même un peu.

Mais il survivrait.

Il espérait qu'il survivrait.

\- Peter, souffla-t-il, cherchant à l'éloigner. Peter ?

Le loup-garou ferma les yeux un court instant.

Le loup-garou pencha la tête.

Le loup-garou continuait à trembler.

Le loup-garou...

Pas Peter.

\- Peter, répéta l'adolescent, ses mains essayant d'atteindre l'avant-bras tremblant de son assaillant. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Non.

Tout n'allait pas bien.

Peter n'allait clairement pas bien.

\- Peter ?

Stiles n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près le visage transformé de l'aîné de la meute.

Et, honnêtement, il aurait su s'en passer.

\- Peter ? Continuait-il, d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et maîtrisée. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Pas sur l'odeur. Ma voix.

Comprenait-il au moins ce que l'humain qu'il plaquait contre un frigo était en train de lui dire ? Stiles n'en était pas certain.

\- Peter. L'ouïe, pas l'odeur. Tout va bien. Tu ne crains rien. T'es en sécurité, ici.

Il continuait pourtant de trembler.

Rassuré ? Il ne l'était absolument pas.

\- Peter, insista Stiles, une main serrant à présent la chemise du lycan qu'il essayait d'empêcher d'approcher encore un peu plus. Peter, c'est moi. Stiles. Tu sais qui c'est, Stiles ? C'est un mec chiant qui parle tout le temps, avec qui tu es coincé pour l'après-midi et qui est même pas foutu de faire cuire une pizza. C'est une pizza, Peter. C'est rien qu'une pizza qui brûle. T'en fais pas.

L'aîné parut se calmer ; entendant finalement ce qu'on lui racontait.

\- C'est bien, le félicita Stiles, le cœur battant la chamade. C'est bien. tu... tu peux peut-être me lâcher, maintenant ?

L'avant-bras sous sa gorge s'éloigna un peu.

Juste un peu.

Les deux mains plaquées sur la porte du réfrigérateur, les yeux rivés vers le sol, Peter tentait de totalement reprendre le contrôle.

De ranger tout ce bordel surnaturel qui faisait parti intégrante de sa vie.

Tentait de redevenir l'humain qu'il n'était pas.

\- Peter, murmura l'adolescent, se baissant. Tu devrais aller prendre un peu l'air pendant que j'essaie de faire disparaître cette odeur.

\- Ça va aller, chuchota l'adulte. Ça va aller.

\- Non, ça va pas aller, contredit le premier. Tu trembles encore.

\- Ça va aller, je te dis ! Cria Peter, juste avant de secouer la tête et fermer les yeux, respirant lentement afin de ne pas reperdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait récupéré. Juste, laisse-moi.

\- Hors de question. Tu vas pas bien.

Le Hale foudroya le fils Stilinski du regard.

\- Et c'est ma faute, continua le plus jeune. Je suis désolé, Peter. Vraiment désolé. Je sais que ça changera rien à ce qui s'est passé mais... tu vois, je... je voulais vraiment pas te rappeler des... choses.

\- Je sais, murmura Peter, toujours tremblant. Je sais. Et, pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé de m'en être pris à toi.

\- Tu t'en es pas pris à moi. J'aurais pu me défaire de ta prise tellement tu tremblais.

L'air de rien, tâchant d'avoir l'air aussi innocent que possible, Stiles attrapa Peter par le poignet et lui fit quitter la cuisine. Il tendit ensuite la veste abandonnée sur le canapé à son légitime propriétaire et l'emmena vers la sortie de l'appartement.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? Demanda le loup, méfiant et s'arrêtant net.

\- J'ai fais cramer la pizza. Je t'emmène à la pizzeria, du coup.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te dois une pizza, Peter. Et ça aura le temps d'aérer, comme ça.

\- Aérer ? Avec la fenêtre fermée ?

L'adolescent sourit.

Oups.

\- Va ouvrir la voiture, demanda Stiles, tout en lançant les clés de sa Jeep. J'm'occupe d'ouvrir un maximum.

\- Je conduis.

\- Non.

\- C'est moi qui ai les clés, fanfaronna Peter en agitant le trousseau sous le nez du lycéen qui leva les yeux au ciel.

o o o

Régulièrement, Stiles lançait de petits coups d'œil, qu'il voulait discret, vers Peter. Ce dernier était redevenu étrangement silencieux et ne parlait que lorsque son interlocuteur lui posait une question qui exigeait une réponse verbale. Le loup-garou quittait à peine son assiette du regard et, plus que tout, fuyait celui de l'hyperactif.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Ça te...

\- Ça ne me ferait pas du bien, non, coupa sèchement le lycanthrope. Comment peux-tu penser que ça me ferait du bien de t'en parler, Stiles ? Tu es supposé être intelligent ; c'est pour ça qu'on bosse ensemble... et tu ne veux rien savoir, crois-moi.

\- Tu peux pas garder ça pour toi, c'est tout.

Peter soupira.

Longtemps.

Histoire de bien montrer à quel point il pouvait être agacé.

Comme s'il n'était pas déjà suffisamment clair... m'enfin : on est jamais trop prudent.

\- T'as complètement pété les plombs, tout à l'heure. Tu savais plus te contrôler, ni rien. T'aurais pu blesser quelqu'un et... t'en vouloir.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Stiles, siffla Peter, le regardant enfin. J'ai momentanément perdu le contrôle, oui. Ça arrive et ça arrivera encore, malheureusement.

Le lycéen se mordillait les lèvres et jouait avec ses doigts. Nerveux.

Finalement, Peter avait raison. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je n'achète jamais rien à faire au four. Que Derek l'utilise uniquement lorsque je suis absent. Je suis terrifié par un four, Stiles. Un four. On utilise que la plaque électrique parce que le gaz me fait perdre le contrôle. On a pas d'allumettes. Derek a un briquet mais ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours. On a pas de bougies.

\- Peter...

\- Laura était étrangement frileuse. Elle avait un petit poêle, tu vois et... Derek voulait le garder. C'était affectif ou un truc comme ça.

\- Il est où, ce...

\- Il s'en est séparé.

Stiles regardait l'autre, stupéfait.

Il ne pensait pas que Derek avait accepté de sacrifier certaines choses pour pouvoir vivre avec son oncle.

Il s'était plutôt imaginé qu'un jour, Peter avait débarqué avec son sac sur l'épaule, salué son neveu d'un « Hello, je prends la chambre du haut, celle au bout du couloir, et toute l'eau chaude de la douche » et... et Derek avait dû faire avec.

Tout simplement.

\- Peter, je savais p-

\- Non, tu savais pas, confirma le second. Parce que je suis encore le connard psychopathe qui a mordu ton meilleur ami, pour toi.

\- T'es plus un psychopathe. Donc tu... n'as techniquement jamais été un...

\- Je reste un connard. Celui qui a mordu ton meilleur ami.

\- Bah, d'un côté... c'est vrai que tu l'as mordu.

L'hyperactif remarqua seulement à ce moment-là la main droite de Peter qui recommençait à s'agiter à intervalles réguliers.

De temps en temps.

Pas longtemps.

Trop souvent.

Le loup-garou retrouvait rapidement le contrôle qu'il était sur le point de perdre mais mieux valait ne pas jouer avec le feu trop longtemps.

\- Peter, murmura Stiles, attrapant la main en question. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'te laisse régler.

Le loup-garou se leva, sans un mot de plus, et quitta la pizzeria. L'adolescent, étonné, fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra tout de même.

Il se leva afin d'aller régler la note. En arrivant à la caisse, située près des cuisines, il comprit ce qui s'était passé.

\- Oh merde.

o o o

Peter faisait les cents pas devant la devanture du petit restaurant familial, du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait, et attendait impatiemment le retour de Stiles. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa vestes, les poings du loup ne cessaient de se serrer et se desserrer.

\- Chhht, Peter. C'est rien, murmura Stiles, arrivant derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule. C'est rien.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla l'aîné, pour la seconde fois de la journée.

\- Je les enchaîne, les gaffes, aujourd'hui...

\- Ouais, sourit, sans envie, Peter. On... retourne à l'appart ? Si on a rien trouvé de concret ce soir ils vont nous...

\- J'ai trouvé quelques bricoles tout à l'heure, interrompit Stiles. T'en fais pas pour ça. Là, je pense que tu as surtout besoin de changer d'air et de te changer les idées et... c'est déjà pas mal.

o o o

Derek fut le premier à prendre conscience du retour imminent de Stiles et Peter.

En plus de les voir... il les avait clairement entendu. Difficile de faire autrement, en même temps.

Mais Scott avait tout de même réussi à manquer ça.

L'Alpha allait se permettre de faire un commentaire au sujet de leur absence, eux qui étaient supposés faire les recherches, mais se ravisa au dernier moment en voyant son oncle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Définitivement.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Scott, perplexe.

Définitivement définitif.

Si même McCall voyait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond !

\- On a été manger une pizza... dans le centre... tu sais, Scott, la petite qui fait la... ouais, fin, tu sais laquelle.

Si Scott ne voyait pas en quoi cette réponse répondait à sa question, Derek, lui, compris instantanément.

Voilà qui expliquait la petite odeur qu'il avait senti en arrivant.

Et la tête de son oncle.

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, Stiles.

\- Pour dire quoi ? Qu'une pizza aurait pu me coûter la vie ? Toi comme moi on sait que c'est faux. Il m'aurait jamais tué.

\- Tué peut-être pas, accorda l'Alpha. Il aurait retrouvé le contrôle avant, je pense, mais il aurait pu te blesser.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu paniquer ? Il aurait été incapable de quoi que ce soit. On dirait presque un chiot qui tente de faire le chien méchant... enfin... un chiot qui fait très bien le chien méchant mais... un chiot.

On toussota derrière eux.

\- Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux, mais taisez-vous, grogna Peter.

\- Un chiot grognon, ricana Stiles en donnant un coup d'épaule au premier.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller voir celui de Lessa-chan (sauf si c'est déjà fait... dans ce cas vous pouvez oublier... mais ça serait triste ! Retournez-y, moldus !)_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
